


Insane Right With Him

by donutsrmalife



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsrmalife/pseuds/donutsrmalife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy asks Petey if Gary's always been this was, he finds that the answer wasn't as easy as it was asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insane Right With Him

Gary was gone. He was gone. 

So why you feel so bad? You, you had a history with him, but, he's changed. He isn't like his old self. The one who'd bother you, but even it out with apologies and compliments. He'd constantly poke around and tease you, but he'd know when to stop. He'd do everything he's been doing, but he'd do it right. He made you feel, warm, and, a little loved. Okay, a lot loved. 

You jump as you feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn to see that it's only Jimmy. You smile. 

"H-Hey, Jimmy." You greet him. He smiles.

"Hey Petey! You good? You're lookin' kinda sad." He pulls up a chair and sits next to you.

"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking."

"It's about him isn't it? That asshole Gary?"

"Y-Yeah." You sigh as you say this. Jimmy frowns.

"C'mon! You can't just sit around thinking about him, you're head boy now! You have better things to think of now!" 

"I-I know, it's just I, it's hard to forget." You look down. "He, was my first friend here, all of the cliques ignored me, but he," you stop talking. You feel your eyes growing wet. 

"Look, Stockholm, was he good back then or something? 'Cause you've got a dependence on him and it's kinda making me uncomfortable."

Pete merely giggled. "I, I guess you could say he was a good person." All you could think of was when he actually took his medicine. When you'd have to help him with it. When he'd push you around. When he apologized. 

When he was still human

\--------------------

"C'mon Gary! Just take the pill! It won't hurt or anything, I promise!" Pete started complaining to the older student. In which, he looked down and giggled. 

"Aw, you gonna cry? C'mon, it's not that big of a deal!" Gary told the latter. Peter pouted. 

"It is! If you don't, who knows what you'll do!" 

"Wow Petey," Gary's tone took a more serious tone. "Out of all people, I thought you would even try to say that." He began stepping towards him. 

"What do you even mean?!" He was now backed into a corner, rather frightened. 

"Hey Petey, can I ask you something? Can you honestly say you like me?" Gary banged his fist against the wall that Petey rested on. 

"Don't be stupid Gary." Petey rolled his eyes. 

"Would you honestly still want to hang out with me, even if I hadn't been on pills?" Gary's face seemed to be taken with anger. 

"Gary, look-" 

"Would you accept the real me, Petey?" Gary cut off the smaller student, causing him to go silent. "Answer me." 

To which Pete said nothing. 

"Heh," Gary started, "I knew it, you don't really like me." 

"That's not it!" 

"Then what the hell is it, Petey?!" Gary pulled him closer by gripping his collar. Pete could see the tears that welled in his eyes. "Is it because I'm dangerous?! Is it because I'm so unlikable to the point that it's better to keep me on meds instead of killing myself?! You're thinking that aren't you, Petey? Out of this entire school," Gary leaned closely to his ear. 

_"You probably hate me the most."_

At that moment, Pete felt a little part of him break. Actually, not a little part. Hearing the person who meant the most to him say that they think that he hates him, it didn't break a part of him, it broke every last bit of him. 

"It's, for the best." Pete could barely mumble out the words. His broken voice made something in Gary snap. 

"P-Petey," Gary sounded as if he just heard everything he said, in which he did. "Petey oh my god, I, I'm sorry." He took the smaller student in his arms. "I, it won't happen again, I promise! I, I-" 

"Don't worry, Gary." Petey mumbled. "I, I still love you, I'll always love you, even," Pete's eyes started welling up. "Even if you don't love me. Even if you hate me, even if you stop taking your pills, even if, even if-" 

Pete was cut off by a kiss. "I, I return the feeling," Gary squeezed hard. "In full." 

\------------------------- 

"Hey, Petey! You good?! You've been quiet for a while!" Jimmy shook you as he told this to you. 

"Actually, I, I gotta go Jimmy, I'll see you later." You quickly get up and run away. 

You miss Gary, but you're sure he doesn't miss you. You still love him, with your all, even if he doesn't. And when he comes back, you'll bug him until he hates you, you'll give him all the medical attention in the world. You'll wrap his wounds, make sure he's always in the best shape, make him breakfast, even force his pills down his throat if it comes to it. Even if it makes you go insane. 

At least you'll be insane right with him.


End file.
